Facing Demons
by JBowl
Summary: Sequel to "Betrayal", picking up one week later. The team investigates a skeleton found in a back yard while Rachel Cranston tries to help everyone cope with Sarah's death. NOTE: If you don't like Abby with OC...you won't want to read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Although her windshield wipers were on high, she could barely see the road in front of her. The thunderstorm, beating against the glass, was totally unrelenting.

But so was her willpower.

She had driven all night to get there; almost wrecking twice. She hadn't been there for almost fifteen years and even wondered if she would remember the directions, but there are some things you _never_ forget. Once she arrived, she pulled the shovel from the back of her car, walked over to where her memory told her that she had been buried, and started digging.

Nothing could deter her, not even the tears that kept blurring her vision. Occasionally, when it reached a point where she couldn't see, she would have to pause just long enough to wipe them away, but then she would continue digging.

Because of the rain, her job was taking longer than usual…for every two shovels full of dirt that she removed, the water would wash one back down.

This only made her resolve that much stronger.

"I _know_ she's here." She kept saying.

It was like a mantra in her head; forcing her to keep digging even though the hole was deeper than the one in her dreams.

Finally, the shovel struck something, and she realized that her efforts were not in vain, not that she ever doubted they _would_ be.

She threw the shovel to the side and began digging with her hands, gradually revealing a small box.

Opening the lid, she reached inside.

The alarm clock started screaming, and he grudgingly reached over and shut it off. He was tempted to hit snooze, but knew his wife wouldn't like it if it went off again.

He laid there a few minutes before resigning himself to another work day.

"Damn." He thought as he threw the sheets aside. "Another Monday."

He rolled over and looked at his wife, who, if her expression were any indication, was thinking the same thing.

From the kitchen, he could smell the coffee that the automatic timer had started making about ten minutes ago.

"What do you want for breakfast?" His wife asked as he stumbled to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth.

"Cereal will be fine." He told her. He was really in the mood for eggs and bacon, but he knew how much she hated cooking on Mondays.

He heard her go to the kitchen.

He grabbed the uniform that he had set out before going to bed and began to put it on when she called him.

"I'll be out in a minute." He yelled.

"No." She called back, and he could hear the worry in her voice. "Get out here, NOW."

He had only gotten his trousers on, so he fastened them up as he went to see what the problem was.

She was pointing out the window over the sink.

"What is it?" He asked, walking up to her.

When he looked where she was pointing, he saw someone sitting in his back yard.

"What the _Hell_?" He asked to no one in particular and grabbed the baseball bat that they kept by each door…he was gone a lot, and his wife had wanted them "Just in case."

As he approached the person, bat at the ready, he noticed the shovel lying nearby, then realized that there was an awful lot of dirt lying around.

As he got closer, he noticed the hole that had been dug.

"_Great."_ He thought. _"One more thing for the landlord to charge us for."_

What he had assumed to be a male turned out to be a female, sitting in the mud, rocking back and forth, and talking to herself as she clutched something.

"Miss?" He asked. "Are you OK?"

She seemed to be saying something like. "It's OK…they can't hurt you now." Over and over again.

He tightened his grip on the bat and circled around in front of her.

When he saw what she was holding, his eyes went wide.

"Susie! Call 911." He yelled.

He looked back at the skull in the woman's hands.

He wasn't a Doctor…but it sure _looked_ human.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

McGee was sitting at his desk, tracing the handprint in the paperweight that Sarah had made for him.

"Hey." Ziva called. "You OK?"

He looked at her, but didn't answer.

Just then, DiNozzo came around the corner, and McGee quickly turned to his computer and began typing something.

DiNozzo looked from McGee to Ziva, certain he had just missed something. He set his coffee down and stared from one to the other as he walked around his desk.

His curiosity was piqued by the fact that they both refused to make eye contact with him. He pulled out his chair and inspected it, looking for booby traps, before sitting down.

He stared at McGee as he slowly sat down. When he realized the chair hadn't been tampered with, he relaxed and sat back.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Just…Monday morning blues." Ziva replied.

He turned to her and looked at her for a few seconds. She still refused to make eye contact with him.

"Monday morning blues, huh?" He repeated. "I can see why McGeek would have them. But _you_ know how to have fun on the weekend."

Ziva just shrugged.

"Is somebody having a dry spell?" DiNozzo chuckled. "I have some friends if you need any phone numbers."

"_Please_." Ziva was astonished. "The day I need to date one of your friends is the day McGee dates a supermodel."

"Hey." McGee interrupted.

"Sorry." Ziva told him.

"Suit yourself." DiNozzo replied smugly as he leaned forward and logged in to his computer. "I just think it's unfair that _I_ was the only one to get some action this weekend."

"Was she breathing?" Ziva asked.

"Was she _human_?" McGee threw in.

"Hey." DiNozzo cut them off as they exchanged glances. "A little respect, please. She was a very beautiful nurse…and she was just what the Doctor ordered." He said, looking at the ceiling.

"I thought the medical profession banned you." Ziva retorted.

DiNozzo just gave her a steely-eyed gaze.

"That was cold, Probie." He said. "Haven't you learned by now that some subjects are off limits?"

"DiNozzo. The only subject that's off limits with you," Gibbs said as he came around the corner, "is silence. Let's roll."

They all grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator.

"What's the call?" DiNozzo asked as the doors closed.

"Skeleton found in an off post housing area." Gibbs replied.

"How does that fall under our jurisdiction?" McGee asked.

"The house is rented by a Marine…and the skeleton was discovered by a Navy Dependent."

When they arrived, the police already had the area taped off.

Gibbs showed his badge to the officer that approached them.

"What you got." He asked as he took a drink from his coffee cup.

"This is a weird one, sir." The officer replied. "A Marine and his wife wake up this morning to discover a woman in their backyard. The woman had dug a hole and unearthed a box similar to those used as ammunition crates, inside of which was the skeleton of a child…at least, judging by the size of it."

"Does she have a name?" Gibbs asked.

"We couldn't determine the gender of it, sir, let alone the identity." The officer replied.

"I _mean_ the woman who dug the hole." Gibbs said. It was _way_ too early to go through this. And on a Monday, too?

"The woman does not have any identification on her." Was the reply.

"I was told she was a Navy dependant." Gibbs said. "How was that determined if we don't know her name?"

"The car she was driving is registered to one Leslie Garrett. In trying to locate her family, we discovered that her father is Admiral Michael Garrett. We assumed that it is her, but we haven't made a positive ID yet."

"Great." Gibbs replied. He _really_ hated Mondays.

McGee walked up to the hole and started taking pictures while Ziva went inside to talk with the Marine.

"Where is the woman who dug the hole?" DiNozzo asked the police officer.

"Taken to the hospital." Was the reply.

"Was she injured?" Gibbs asked.

"_Welllll_. Not physically." The cop said. "But all she was doing was sitting next to the hole, mumbling something like "They won't hurt you anymore."…we thought it best to have her checked out. That's why we went out of our way to try and locate some family."

DiNozzo nodded.

"Get some prints off the car and run them through McGee's little…doohickey." Gibbs told him. "If she _is_ an Admiral's daughter, she should be in the system."

"On it, Boss." DiNozzo replied and headed to the car.

"We already told the police officer everything we know." The Marine told Ziva.

"We like to conduct our own investigation." Ziva said.

"Well." He began. "We got up; my wife went to the kitchen while I got dressed. She called me out and pointed the person out; I grabbed a bat and went outside, where I found the hole and the girl. When I saw the skull, I yelled for her to call 911."

"Have you ever seen her before?" Ziva asked.

They both shook their heads.

"How long have you been living here?"

"I was stationed here about six months ago." The Marine said. "We moved into this house the first week."

"Alright." Ziva handed them a card. "Thank you. If you think of anything else, please give me a call."

"Yes, Ma'am." The Marine said.

"Lance Corporal Gerald Hitchcock." Ziva told Gibbs.

"Hitchcock?" Gibbs interrupted, smiling.

"Yes." Ziva replied. "Do you know him?"

"No." Gibbs said. "Just amusing…Guy named Hitchcock has a skeleton dug up in his back yard."

"I do not see what the amusement is." Ziva told him.

"Ask DiNozzo." Gibbs laughed. "He's gonna drive us crazy until we solve this."

"He and his wife have been living here for approximately six months." Ziva continued. "They have never seen the woman who dug the hole before." She paused and looked around. "Where is she, by the way?"

"Hospital." Gibbs answered.

"Was she injured?"

"Police were worried about her." Gibbs shrugged as Ducky walked up.

"Good Morning, Jethro." He said. "I trust you had an enjoyable weekend."

"The usual." Gibbs said.

"I enjoyed a wonderful opera on Saturday." Ducky told him. "Richard Strauss' "Salome"."

"That's the one with the "Dance of the Seven Veils", is it not?" Jimmy asked.

"Why, Mr. Palmer." Ducky turned to him. "I am impressed. There may be hope for you yet."

"Is there hope for our victim, Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Since I have been called," Ducky told him, "I would say the chances are slim."

Gibbs just stared at him as Jimmy laughed.

"You know what?" Jimmy said after a few seconds. "I'm gonna go look at the body."

As Jimmy walked off, Gibbs turned to Ducky.

"Not much there." He said. "A skeleton in a box. We could have brought it to you."

"I never miss a chance to get out of the office, Jethro." Ducky replied as he started off after Jimmy. "_Especially_ after a rain storm. The aroma of freshly watered foliage does wonders to lift the spirits."

Gibbs just stared after him.

"Boss?" McGee walked up with the camera hanging around his neck and the fingerprint processor in his hands. "The rain destroyed most of the evidence at the hole, so I wasn't able to get fingerprints from the shovel or box, but the prints from the car confirm the woman to be Leslie Garrett, daughter of Admiral Garrett."

"Great." Was all Gibbs said; on top of everything else, their prime suspect was an Admiral's daughter.

He _really_ hated Mondays.

_That afternoon._

"Lance Corporal Gerald Hitchcock and his wife have been living in the house for about six months." DiNozzo briefed. "Disappointing, actually. It would have been…poetic justice…to have been able to pin the remains on him." He cocked his head. "Maybe I'll still bring him in for questioning…just be safe. But can anyone _really_ be safe with a guy named "Hitchcock" walking the streets? Just to be sure, I think I'll run a blood spatter test on his show…" He jumped when Gibbs slapped him in the back of the head. "Sorry, Boss."

"The house has had numerous owners through the years, and has been used as a rental property for the past five." McGee picked up. "Significantly, it was owned by then Commander Garrett in the mid nineties. Records show he and his family lived there from '92-'96, while he was assigned to Bethesda."

"Records also show only one child, Leslie." Ziva picked up. "Wife, Crystal, died in 2004 of Cancer, but he remarried to current wife, Julie, in 2008…they have not had any children together."

"Assuming that Leslie was present and/or knew about the burial," Tony concluded, "she would have been from eight to twelve years old when it occurred."

Gibbs looked up to see Vance staring at him, then head to his office…He headed up the stairs.

"Call the hospital and get on update on the daughter." Gibbs called down. "I want to know when I can talk to her."

"I _still_ think we should dig deeper into Hitchcock's past." DiNozzo said after Gibbs was gone.

"_Tony_." Ziva replied. "We _know_ he had nothing to do with it."

"He _might_ be innocent…this time." DiNozzo countered. "But, if we dig deep enough, who knows what _other_ skeletons we might find…and I mean that literally."

Ziva looked over at McGee, who rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone and called the hospital.

"Mother!" Tony said in his best Anthony Perkins imitation, then furled his brow and cocked his head. "Maybe we should look at Hitchcock's mother."

"_Enough!"_ Ziva and McGee screamed in unison.

"Please tell me that an Admiral in the United States Navy is not a murder subject." Vance greeted.

"That would be a bit premature, since we haven't even determined cause of death yet." Gibbs replied. "But I would like to know why the child was buried in his yard…and why there is no record of it."

"You'll get your chance to ask him tomorrow." Vance told him. "I have asked him to come in."

"Leon…" Gibbs began.

"And until you have a solid reason to do otherwise." Vance interrupted. "You will treat him with the respect that a person of his rank deserves."

"Are you telling me how to run my investigation?" Gibbs demanded.

"Not at all." Vance replied. "But I _am_ telling you that Admiral Garrett is not to be treated like your normal suspects…assumed guilty until proven innocent."

"If you don't like how I conduct my investigations…" Gibbs began.

"You would have already heard about it." Vance interrupted again. "This isn't about how you handle your _normal_ cases."

"Then what _is_ it about." Gibbs demanded.

"It's about a man who is considered to be _the_ top contender for the next Navy Chief of Staff." Vance answered. "He has a lot of influence in this town, and I want _solid_ evidence before we accuse him of _anything_."

"Like I said." Gibbs retorted. "I don't even know what crime, if any, has been committed…_yet_. But, just to let you know, I'm not going to treat this investigation any differently…it will go wherever the evidence takes me."

Vance watched as Gibbs stormed out of the office.

"What you got, Duck." Gibbs demanded.

"Do I detect an angry tone?" Ducky inquired. When Gibbs just stared at him, he continued. "Not much, I'm afraid…The skeleton is that of a female child, less than two years old."

"That's it?" Gibbs asked.

"No apparent bone injuries." Ducky added. "Such as a broken neck or spine."

"I thought she was holding the skull when they found her." Gibbs observed.

"Correct." Ducky told him. "However, the individual bones, themselves, show no signs of trauma, such as fracturing, that would have occurred from such an injury."

"Is there _anything_ you can give me?" Gibbs asked.

"It is so decayed, I'm afraid cause of death is out of the question." Ducky replied.

Gibbs stared at the skeleton for a few seconds before leaving.

"What you got, Abbs." He said.

"A splitting headache." Abby replied.

They just stared at each other.

"I mean the _body_." He corrected.

She looked down at herself for a few seconds before realizing what he meant.

"Oh." She replied, turning to her computer. "Still working on DNA. Unfortunately, the DNA is so degraded, that I can't run a RFLP, PCR, or STR analysis, which all require nuclear DNA, which breaks down rapidly when exposed to the environment. Of the viable DNA samples I _was_ able to find, there was so little usable available, that I had to run a test using a method created by the "Bode Technology Group" after 9/11, which uses a smaller sample than normal, but also takes longer, it will take a day or two to get the results back. I'm also hoping to find a large enough sample to run a mitochondrial analysis…which doesn't require nuclear DNA, but by itself is less informative. It _will_ allow me to at least tell you whether or not the skeleton is related to Leslie Garrett."

Gibbs just stared at her.

"Right now, I can't tell you who the body is…or who she was related to." She simplified.

Gibbs just sighed and headed to the elevator, then paused at the door and turned back to her.

"You doing OK?" He asked.

She just shrugged.

"If either of you need anything…you have my number." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He turned and headed to the elevator.

"Talk to me." Gibbs ordered as he exited the elevator.

"Hospital has a forty-eight hour "no visitors" policy." McGee replied. "They are willing to make an exception…but only to twenty-four hours…I informed them we would be there tomorrow morning."

"Take Rachel with you." Gibbs ordered and DiNozzo picked up the phone to call her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As DiNozzo exited the car, he started scanning the sky.

Ziva noticed him looking around, and started looking around, herself. "What are you looking at?" She asked.

"Not _at_…_for_." DiNozzo replied.

"Alright." Ziva corrected. "What are you looking _for_?"

"Birds." McGee answered.

Ziva glanced at McGee, then back at DiNozzo. "Why would you be looking for birds?" Ziva asked.

"It's how he works." DiNozzo said. "You follow the plot, thinking it's going in one direction…then "_BAM_"…plot twist you never saw coming."

"What are you talking about?" Ziva asked.

"Hitchcock." McGee told her.

Ziva just stared at DiNozzo, then sighed, shook her head, and headed for the hospital entrance.

"The naysayers are always the first to go." DiNozzo warned as he followed her, continually scanning the skies as he walked. When he saw a bird looking at him, he flinched and jogged to the door.

Rachel gave McGee a puzzled look.

"While we're here." McGee said. "Do you think we can leave him?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she followed DiNozzo.

When Rachel and McGee entered, they noticed Ziva and DiNozzo standing at the front desk.

"Seventh floor." Rachel told them and headed to the elevator.

As they waited for the elevator to arrive, DiNozzo looked over and noticed a man in a wheelchair heading their way. Startled, he backed in to Ziva.

"_What is it now?_" Ziva demanded.

"Kinda looks like Cary Grant." Tony replied.

"Tony, if you don't stop," Ziva told him, "I will give you a glass of milk."

He took a few steps back from her.

"Good 'Suspicion' reference." He complimented, then looked at her suspiciously. "But how do _you_ know about that?"

Ziva just clenched her fists and growled.

"Thank you for coming in, Admiral." Vance held out his hand.

"Thank you for your discretion." Garrett responded as they shook hands. "But I don't know how I will be of any help in your investigation."

"This is Special Agent Gibbs." Vance said. "He is in charge of the investigation."

They shook hands and sat down.

"What would you like to know?" Garrett asked.

"For starters," Gibbs began, "do you know anything about the skeleton that was dug up at the house you used to own?"

"Can't say that I do." Garrett replied. "But I only lived there for four years…why do you believe it is from that period?"

"Primarily because your daughter is the one who dug it up." Gibbs replied.

For a few seconds, Garrett looked at him in shock. "_Leslie_?" He finally replied. "Why would she dig up a body?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Gibbs told him. "You're surprised that she's involved…Did you not know that she was in town?"

Garrett paused to consider his reply.

"I haven't talked to Leslie since my wife died." He said. "For reasons that I would prefer not to discuss, and which I doubt would be relevant to your investigation."

"Do you know why she would have done it?" Vance asked.

"I have no idea." Garrett replied. "Have you asked her?"

"She's currently in the hospital." Gibbs told him. "My people are there now."

"_Hospital!_" Garrett replied. "Is she alright?"

"The police were concerned for her." Vance said. "So they called an ambulance."

Garrett nodded, then looked at his watch. "Gentlemen…I have an important meeting soon…is there anything else?"

"Not at this point." Vance replied. "But thank you for coming in."

"My pleasure." Garrett said as he stood and shook hands. "I just wish I could have been able to assist you more."

Rachel talked with the Doctor on duty for a few minutes, then returned to them.

"He hasn't had much success with her." She told them. "But he has agreed to allow me to see what _I_ can do."

"What do you want _us_ to do?" Ziva asked.

"_You_ can go in with me, but the two of you should wait out here." Rachel told McGee and DiNozzo. "At least until I get a feel for her state of mind. I don't want to intimidate her with too many people and badges."

"Please don't leave me alone with him." McGee pleaded.

DiNozzo looked sideways at McGee. "You know…since you've lost all that weight…you _kinda_ look like Anthony Perkins."

"Tony, I am going to get a knife." McGee warned.

"Don't say that too loud on _this_ floor." Rachel advised.

McGee looked over to see several of the nurses looking at him.

"It was a joke." He said, then turned to Rachel. "OK…You know what? I'll be down in the cafeteria when you're ready."

McGee glanced at DiNozzo and headed to the elevator as Rachel and Ziva opened the door to Leslie's room.

There were two beds. Leslie was laying in one, but the second one was empty.

"Good morning." Rachel began. "My name is Rachel, and this is Ziva. How are you feeling today?"

Leslie just stared a few seconds before replying.

"OK…I guess." She said.

"What is your name?" Rachel asked.

"Leslie." She replied.

"Do you know where you are, Leslie?"

She looked around. "A hospital…I guess." She said.

"That's right." Rachel said. "How long have you been here?"

"Since yesterday."

Rachel nodded. "Do you know _why_ you are here?" She asked.

Leslie stared at her, but didn't answer.

"Do you remember being _brought_ here?" Rachel asked.

Leslie just nodded.

"Do you remember _why_?"

She just shrugged.

"Can you tell me what you were doing yesterday morning?" Rachel tried.

"I think I would like some privacy, now." Leslie said.

Rachel looked at her for a few seconds, as if considering asking another question, then turned to Ziva and motioned towards the door.

"If you feel like talking to someone," Rachel told Leslie, "just ask for me, and I will get here as soon as I can."

Leslie just looked away as Rachel and Ziva walked out and shut the door.

"I'll keep trying." Rachel told Ziva once they were in the hallway. "But it might take a few days."

All Ziva could do was nod.

"She's pretty traumatized." Rachel was briefing Gibbs. "But she is aware of her surroundings. The hospital has agreed to let me work with her, but it might take awhile before I get anything useful…if I'm even able to."

Gibbs nodded. He didn't like it, but it was out of his hands.

"Just keep doing what you do best." He told her.

They both turned as DiNozzo walked by, looking around like he expected something to attack him at any time.

"Do you want me to have a talk with _him_?" She asked.

"_Noooooo_." Gibbs laughed. "I'm afraid of what you might find. Considering the circumstances, if he _weren't_ acting like that, I would be worried."

Rachel shrugged, then turned to go back to the hospital, but paused and turned back.

"Have you seen Matthew?" She asked.

"He took a month off." Gibbs told her. "But he was here a couple of days last week to take Abby to lunch…I haven't seen him this week."

"When he shows up…give me a call." She said. "I want to talk to him."

"What about Abby?" He asked.

"I've been talking to her." She nodded.

Gibbs smiled. "I _mean_…what about asking her where _he_ is."

"Oh." She laughed. "Sorry…I can wait until he shows up on his own."

Gibbs just nodded.

That afternoon, Ziva walked in to find Abby sitting at her desk.

"You doing OK?" She asked.

Abby just shrugged.

"Matthew still on vacation?" She asked.

"For two more weeks after this one." Abby nodded. "He hasn't decided on whether or not he's coming back."

"How's he doing?" Ziva asked.

"As well as can be expected…I guess." Abby said. "He went to California this week. To bring his wife's body back and bury it next to Sarah. Said he would be back late Friday night."

"How are the two of you doing?" Ziva asked after an awkward silence.

"I don't know." Abby said after a few seconds of thought. "But we both want to make it work."

"What's the status?" Vance asked Gibbs as soon as the door was closed.

"There isn't one." Gibbs shrugged. "Garrett's not talking, Leslie's not talking, body's not talking…we don't even know if it's related to them yet."

"Cold cases can be a pain." Vance sympathized.

"That they can." Gibbs agreed.

"How much longer are you going to give it?" Vance asked.

Gibbs stared at him a few seconds before replying.

"As long as I feel is necessary." He said. "_Please_ don't tell me that you want me to sweep it under the rug."

"Not at all." Vance replied. "That little girl deserves justice, just like every other victim we have."

"Thank you." Gibbs answered coldly.

"_However_," Vance added, "I also don't want to expend valuable resources on a wild goose chase…give it a few days, then put it on the back burner."

Gibbs stared at him for a few seconds before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Good Morning, Leslie." Rachel greeting when she open the door, finding her sitting on her bed. "How are you feeling, today?"

"OK." Leslie replied.

Seeing that the other bed was still empty, Rachel walked over and sat down on it. She had told Gibbs that she wanted to be alone for this, so Gibbs gave her a list of questions to ask…assuming Leslie would answer _any_.

"Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

"Wednesday." Leslie said, then started shaking her head. "I'm not crazy, you know."

"Nobody ever said you were." Rachel replied.

"Then why can't I leave?" Leslie asked.

"Leslie," Rachel began, "do you even remember _why_ you were brought here?"

Leslie just stared at her.

"Do you want to go home?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Leslie answered, without hesitation.

"The only way you can do that is by answering some questions." Rachel advised. "The police had some concerns about you…we have to answer those concerns before we can release you."

Again, Leslie just stared at her.

"If you want to continue this later," Rachel said as she started to get up, "just let the staff know that you want to talk to me."

"Wait." Leslie put her hand up to stop her. "If I cooperate with you, can I go home?"

"I'm not promising anything." Rachel replied. "All I will tell you is that you will have a better chance than if you _don't_ cooperate."

Leslie stared at the window for a few seconds, appearing to consider this, then turned back to Rachel.

"OK." She said. "What do you want to know?"

"McGee." Gibbs said as he rounded the corner.

"Yea, Boss." McGee replied.

"I want to know of every public record concerning Admiral Garrett and his daughter…either separate or together." Gibbs ordered.

"Am I looking for anything in particular?" McGee asked.

"He didn't seem too concerned that she had dug up a skeleton…or that she was in the hospital." Gibbs told him. "He claimed he hasn't talked to her since his wife died…I want to know why."

"On it, Boss." McGee said as he started typing.

"Who was she?" Rachel asked.

"My sister." Leslie replied.

"There is no record of you _having_ one." Rachel told her.

Leslie shrugged. "I can't answer that." She said. "My mother had her."

"What was her name?"

"LeAnn."

"How did she die?"

Again, Leslie shrugged. "I don't know for sure…I heard my parents arguing, and later that night, they told me she was dead."

Rachel nodded. "Why was she buried in your back yard?"

"My mom did that." Leslie told her. "After my father left on another deployment."

"Why would she do that?"

Leslie paused for a moment before answering.

"By that time," She said, "even _I_ could tell that my mother was having…issues."

"Boss?" McGee said. "You should see this."

Gibbs walked over and looked at McGee's monitor.

"I just found a birth record for one LeAnn Garrett…daughter of Michael and Crystal Garrett…in April of '94."

Gibbs clenched his jaw. "Why didn't we discover this before?" He asked.

"We checked DEERS…which is where all military dependents are registered." McGee answered. "There was no record of her."

"Anything _else_ about her that there is no record of?" Gibbs asked.

"I just discovered this." McGee said. "I will keep looking."

"You do that." Gibbs told him as he headed to the elevator.

"The plot thickens." DiNozzo observed after Gibbs was gone.

"So this is one of your Hitchcock plot twists?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"The first of many." DiNozzo replied. "The first of many."

"When was the last time you saw your father?" Rachel asked.

Leslie became uncomfortable. "My mother's funeral…or rather, after I turned eighteen, which was a few weeks later."

"Can you tell me why?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Leslie." Rachel replied. "Your…condition…when you were found scared a few people. Something happened to you…the first step towards a recovery is to find out why."

Leslie sighed. "By 2000, my mother was _obviously_ sick…but my father refused to get her help."

"Why is that?"

"Who knows?" Leslie rolled her eyes. "But I think it was because of what he thought would happen to his career."

"I don't understand."

"My father had certain goals." Leslie clarified. "He felt that the…stigma…of having a wife diagnosed with a mental illness would hinder them."

"But he never told you this." Rachel stated, wanting clarification.

"No." Leslie shook her head. "But I could tell."

"Tell me something, Abbs."

"Still waiting on the mitochondrial test results." She replied.

He sighed. "What about the Bode…"

"Bode Technology Group." Abby picked up. "I got the results from that, but I need another sample to compare it against."

"It won't tell you if it's related to the Garrett's?" He asked.

"It's not designed to." Abby confirmed. "But, like I said, I was able to get a sample to run a mitochondrial test…that will tell us if it's related. If it is, and you can get me a sample from who you think it is, I will be able to tell you yes or no."

Gibbs turned to leave.

"You haven't brought me a Caf-Pow, lately." She complained.

"You haven't _earned_ one, lately." He countered.

"_Gibbs_…I can only test what you bring me." She defended. "I can't perform miracles."

"You always have _before_." He called as the elevator doors closed.

"Anything, Duck?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not." Ducky replied. "Whatever this child died of…it did _not_ affect the skeletal structure."

"This case is going _nowhere_." Gibbs sighed.

"I sympathize." Ducky replied. "Any leads on finding out who she was?"

"McGee found a birth record for another Garrett daughter." Gibbs told him. "Time frame is right…he's trying to track down what happened to her."

"If it _is_ her, how in the world did she end up in a hole in their back yard?" Ducky asked. "I mean…she was two years old…didn't _somebody_ notice she was gone?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Duck." Gibbs said as he turned to leave.

On Wednesday afternoon, DiNozzo looked up to see Matthew exit the elevator and head their way.

"Hi." DiNozzo greeted, causing everyone to look up.

"Hi." Matthew replied.

"How did it go in California?" Ziva asked.

"I got the ball rolling." He shrugged. "Who would have thought it would be a six week process."

Matthew saw the present that Sarah had given McGee and just stared at it.

Ziva saw the pain on his face and followed his gaze.

"Abby's in her lab." She said as she got up. "Come on."

Gibbs watched them enter the elevator and picked up his phone.

After she pressed the emergency stop, she turned to him.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

He just shrugged.

Looking at the sadness in his eyes, Ziva thought about forgetting the conversation she wanted to have. But then she thought of Abby, and a phrase from her childhood came to mind.

Tough love.

"Matthew, you may not like what I am about to say." She began. "But I care too much about the two of you to _not_ say it."

He just stared at her.

"I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I understand how you feel..." She began, "because those would just be meaningless words. But what I want _you_ to understand is that, you aren't the only one grieving right now."

She paused and stared at him, but he didn't respond.

"Look…I _know_ that you just lost your daughter, _and_ I know how much you loved her…but _Abby_ loved her too. And right now, she is hurt…and confused…and the _only_ person who she can connect with is pushing her away."

"I'm not…" He tried to interrupt.

"You may not _think_ you are." Ziva continued. "And she doesn't even _realize_ that you are…but I talked with her yesterday, and asked her how the two of you were doing…and she didn't know."

He just looked down.

"Your pain right now must seem unbearable." She said. "But how much _more_ will it be if you also lose Abby. And how much more will _hers_ be if she also loses you."

"What should I do?" He asked after a few seconds.

"For starters? _Talk_ to her. Make sure she knows how you feel." She said. "When she comes to work tomorrow, if I ask her how the two of you are doing, make sure she can answer it…but I think it would be even better if she _didn't_ come in tomorrow, because the two of you had decided to go somewhere, just to get away and spend some time alone…_together_."

He stared at the floor for a few seconds.

"Thank you." He finally said.

"For the record." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We _all_ share your grief. There isn't a person in this building who didn't love Sarah to _some_ extent. If there is _anything_ I can do, just name it."

"Thank you." He repeated as she released the emergency stop.

.

She was standing at her computer, watching it compare the DNA of the child to the Garrett family, when someone walked up behind her and put their arms around her in a hug.

Recognizing Matthew's touch, she smiled and leaned back into him.

"Welcome back." She greeted. "I thought you said Friday."

"I finished everything I could…so I decided to come back early." He said. "I didn't call because I wanted to surprise you."

She smiled and turned around to hug him.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I got the ball rolling." He replied. "My attorney will have to finish it."

They just held each other.

"Abby," He began, "I want to apologize if I've seemed…distant…lately."

"No need to." She shook her head. "You just lost a daughter…I can wait until…"

"No." He interrupted. "That's just what I'm talking about. _You_ loved Sarah too…we should be _comforting_ each other, not _waiting_ for anything." He looked down. "And I want to thank you…for everything." He looked in her eyes and smiled. "You may not realize it, but _very_ few people would have done what you did."

She just smiled and hugged him again.

"Wanna do an early dinner?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'd like that."

As soon as she said it, her computer chirped.

Smiling, she turned around to see what the results were.

"Positive." She said. "The skeleton is _definitely_ related to the Garrett's."

"How?" Gibbs asked from the doorway.

Abby turned to see Gibbs and Ziva.

"How long have you two been standing there?" She asked.

"Just got here." He said as he walked up to her.

"I don't have DNA from the mother." Abby said, turning back to her monitor. "But, according to this, Leslie and the child had the same mitochondrial DNA."

"Sisters?" Ziva asked.

"Since Ducky's age estimate for the remains puts Leslie at from ten to twelve years old…" Abby replied. "I would have to say yes…it's a safe bet that they are sisters."

"Good work." Gibbs said, then looked at Matthew and back to Abby. "We can take it from here…take the rest of the week off."

"In the middle of a case?" Abby asked.

"McGee can cover for you." Gibbs shrugged, then headed to the door. "Be back on Monday…that's an order."

Thirty minutes later, they exited the elevator and Abby stopped at Gibbs' desk to give him her report.

Rachel, who had come over as soon as Gibbs had called, was leaning against Ziva's desk, talking to her, and stood as they approached.

"Abby," She began, "do you mind if I borrow him for a few minutes?"

"Make sure you bring him back." Abby laughed. "We're going to dinner."

"I promise." She smiled and led him to the conference room.

"How are you feeling right now?" She asked as soon as the door was closed.

Instead of answering, he looked around for a few seconds.

"I don't know how to answer that." He finally said, shaking his head.

"Believe it or not," she replied, "that is exactly the answer I was _hoping_ for."

He cocked his head and gave her a puzzled look.

"The loss of a child is one of the most traumatic things a parent can face." She continued. "_Nobody_ should be able to answer such a question so soon after."

When he didn't reply, she continued.

"But answer this…How are you going about your everyday activities?"

He laughed. "I had breakfast this morning at the airport…and ordered _hers_, too."

"What did you do when you realized your mistake?" She asked.

"I didn't." He shook his head. "Until _after_ I sat down and started to give hers to her."

"What did you do?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I lost my appetite." He finally said. "I threw the food away and went to the terminal."

"For six years," She said, "_everything_ you did included her…it will take some time to adjust."

"It's hard." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "Hard to do _anything_ anymore…now everything I do _reminds_ me of her."

"And sometimes, you feel like quitting." She said.

"Sometimes." He nodded. "She is what kept me going after my wife died. Now…"

"You have Abby." She offered.

"I do." He smiled. "And she is what I think about when it gets to be…too much."

"Everything you're feeling is perfectly normal." She said. "But, if it gets to be _too_ much, or if you feel like hurting yourself, promise me you'll tell Abby…immediately…OK?"

"Don't worry." He shook his head. "But I will."

"I know you're on vacation." Rachel smiled. "But I want you to come to my office next week for a chat…Monday? 9 o'clock?"

He only nodded.

"Remember, Matthew. All we can do is to take life one day at a time." She told him. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

"Gibbs gave Abby the rest of the week off." He said. "We'll start with an early dinner…then go from there."

"That's good." She nodded and started laughing. "Now, let's get you back before Abby gets mad at me."

After Abby and Matthew were gone, Rachel turned to Gibbs.

"I have some news." She said.

He just looked at her expectantly.

"I believe I might have an identity for your body." She continued.

"LeAnn Garrett?" Gibbs asked.

She stared at him for a few seconds before responding.

"If you knew…" She said, "why did you want me to ask her?"

"I _didn't_ know." Gibbs replied. "McGee found a birth record for her outside of the military system, but we don't know what happened to her." He turned to McGee. "Do we?"

"Still working on it, Boss." McGee replied.

Gibbs turned back to Rachel and smiled.

"Well, it's who Leslie claims it to be." Rachel told him.

"Did she say _why_ LeAnn was buried there?" Gibbs asked.

"Claimed her mother did it." She told him. "While her father was away on deployment."

"That doesn't make sense." Gibbs thought aloud. "Garrett would have noticed his own daughter was missing."

"Leslie claims he was there when she died." Rachel said.

That made Gibbs even more confused.

"I will get clarification on it tomorrow." Rachel told him. "To be honest, I didn't notice that discrepancy. Make me another list of what you want me to ask. She's pretty cooperative right now…wants to go home."

"Any chance Ziva can go with you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Give me one more day by myself." She told him. "If you have any other questions beyond that…Ziva should be able to get them answered, without my presence."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I think I might have something, Boss." McGee said as Gibbs walked in.

"I'm waiting." Gibbs replied.

"A death index listing an "L. Garrett" with a death date of July 1996."

"Index?"

"Early days of computers." McGee told him. "At least, as far as government records are concerned."

"So what do we do?"

"I take the record number to the courthouse and look through their files."

"Manual labor?" DiNozzo chided. "You sure you can handle it?"

McGee was about to respond when Gibbs cut him off.

"You can't do it from your desk." He said. "So why are still sitting in it?"

"On my way, Boss." McGee said as Gibbs tossed him the keys.

"There are several things I have to clarify." Rachel said as she sat down opposite Leslie. "First, you claim that you don't know how LeAnn died…yet, when the police found you, you were muttering "They can't hurt you anymore.""

Leslie just stared at her.

"Who's "they", Leslie?"

"Alright, look." Leslie began after a few seconds. "My mother told me some things."

"What kind of things?

"Keep in mind that, by this time, my mother was having issues." Leslie said.

"Alright."

"She never wanted LeAnn." Leslie continued. "I think she felt that LeAnn was a way for my father to control her."

"So the task for caring for LeAnn was left to you." Rachel said.

Leslie just shrugged.

"Where was your father during all this?"

Leslie chuckled. "Making a name for himself." She said. "The Navy was his family…not us."

"Did your mother hurt LeAnn?"

"If you're thinking child abuse and bruises…no." Leslie replied. "It was more…neglect…than anything else. LeAnn was a nuisance…and I tried to keep her as far away from my mother as possible."

"That's a lot of responsibility for a ten year old." Rachel observed.

Again, Leslie just shrugged.

"But that doesn't explain what you meant by "they"." Rachel continued.

Leslie sighed. "According to my mother, my father killed LeAnn."

"Did she say how?" Rachel asked.

"She said he drowned her."

"OK." Rachel said. "The second thing I need to clarify is that you said that your father was present when Leslie died…your mother even claimed that he killed her."

Leslie just nodded.

"Yet you say he was deployed when your mother buried her in the back yard." Rachel continued. "Did they not report the death?"

"They called an ambulance and took her to the hospital." Leslie said. "So I assume that her death was reported."

"Then how do you explain the burial?" Rachel asked.

"I never thought about it." Leslie shrugged. "All I know is that my father deployed a few days after the funeral and my mother woke me up that night to help dig the hole."

"There was a funeral?" Rachel asked.

Leslie nodded.

Rachel now understood why Gibbs was confused. If there was a funeral, why wasn't LeAnn buried in a cemetery?

"I want you to think very carefully about this next question." Rachel said. "Do you remember _anything_ that your mother might have said that would tell us why LeAnn was buried in the back yard…and not a cemetery?"

Leslie thought about this for a few moments.

"I _seem_ to remember her saying that she would not let my father dictate where she would be buried." She answered, then looked at Rachel. "Or, at least _something_ along those lines. Keep in mind; I was _crushed_ when they told me LeAnn had died." Leslie's eyes became wet with tears. "She meant _everything_ to me, and she depended on me to protect her…but I wasn't there when she needed me the most."

"Blaming yourself for what happened is a natural tendency when we assume responsibility for someone." Rachel replied, then started shaking her head. "But what happened was in no way your fault. It seems to me that you did the best you could, but, if it hadn't happened then, it would have happened some other time, and you couldn't watch her twenty four hours a day."

"But I _should_ have been able to." Leslie countered.

"You went to school?" Rachel asked.

Leslie wiped her eyes with the palm of her hand and nodded.

"It could just as easily have happened while you were there." Rachel told her. "You where ten years old…you did what you could, but some things are outside of our control…_especially_ for one so young."

Leslie half smiled and wiped her eyes again.

"Got a copy of the death certificate, Boss." McGee said as he rounded the corner. "Official cause of death…"Accidental drowning"."

"You get a copy of the autopsy report?" Gibbs asked.

"I put in a request for it." McGee replied. "They said I could pick it up tomorrow morning."

"Take it straight to Ducky." Gibbs ordered.

"Roger that."

After lunch, Rachel walked up to Gibbs desk.

"A very productive day." She said.

"Glad someone had one." Gibbs replied. "What you got?"

"For starters…a cause of death."

"Drowning?" Gibbs asked.

Rachel stared at him. "How do you _do_ that?" She asked.

"Get used to it." DiNozzo interrupted. "He's the director of this film."

"I thought _I_ was." Vance said as walked past, headed for the stairs.

"You're the executive producer, Director." DiNozzo replied. "Everybody is at your beck and call."

"I wish everybody got _that_ email." Vance said as he glanced to Gibbs.

Rachel turned back to Gibbs.

"McGee tracked down a death certificate." Gibbs said after Vance was gone. "Accidental drowning."

"Well, according to Leslie, it wasn't so…_accidental_." Rachel told him.

"She's accusing someone?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing that would stand up in court." Rachel admitted. "Says the mother told her the father did it…but you have to take that with a grain of salt."

"Why is that?" Gibbs asked.

"Leslie _also_ says that, by that time, even _she_ could tell that her mother was having…as Leslie put it…"issues"."

"What is today?" Gibbs asked.

Rachel gave him a puzzled look. "Thursday…why?"

"You sure it isn't Monday?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm going to see her one more time…tomorrow." Rachel laughed. "Ziva can accompany me, if you want."

"Any word on her being released?" Gibbs nodded.

"I am going to recommend Monday morning." Rachel told him. "She seems to be doing alright but, in situations like this, it is preferred to observe them for seven days."

Gibbs thought for a few seconds.

"DiNozzo, you're with me." He said.

"Where to, Boss?"

"To see Admiral Garrett." Gibbs replied. "I have a few questions for him." He looked at Ziva. "Ziva, pull Admiral Garrett's military file."

"On it." She replied.

After they were gone, Rachel walked over to McGee's desk and picked up the paperclip holder Sarah had made.

"It's very beautiful." She said.

"It was a gift." McGee said as he grabbed it from her hands and put it back where it had been.

"You miss her." Rachel began. "Don't you?"

McGee just looked at her.

"As Father Bailey said," She continued, "she touched everyone who knew her." She leaned in closer. "Some more than others?"

"She…" He began, but wasn't sure how to say what he was thinking. "She _grew_ on you." He looked at Rachel. "You know what I mean?"

"I do." Rachel agreed. "I was very fond of her, myself. But you were different…she had a crush on you."

McGee blushed.

"And you were embarrassed by it, at first." She continued. "But then you accepted it, and you assumed a…big brother role with her."

"I felt _sorry_ for her." McGee explained.

"I'm sure that's why you didn't initially brush off her affection for you." Rachel replied. "But by the time Matthew was shot, it was a little more than that." She smiled. "I seem to recall that you took her on the only date she ever had."

"She didn't deserve what happened." McGee said.

"No one will argue with you there." She said. "But she touched more people in her thirteen years than most people do in a lifetime."

"And I miss her." McGee admitted, looking over at the window. "Do you know how many times I've looked up, hoping to see her come around the corner again?"

"It's natural to grieve for a lost loved one." She said and tilted her head in front of his vision, forcing him to look at her. "But first we have to admit to ourselves that we _did_ love them…only then can we begin the healing process."

"Would you excuse me?" McGee said as he stood up and headed to the men's room.

Rachel watched him go, then turned to Ziva.

"Would you excuse _me_, too?" Ziva asked as she stood up. "I have to go get something from Abby."

Rachel just stared at her.

"Alright, look." Ziva began. "That little girl touched me in a way that very few people ever have. And _believe_ me, I am mourning for her."

"You just refuse to let other people see it." Rachel observed.

Ziva stared at her for a few seconds before replying. "I really _do_ have to go see Abby." She said as she headed to the elevator.

"I apologize, gentlemen." Admiral Garrett said as he closed the door. "I only have a few minutes."

"We won't take long, Admiral." Gibbs said. "Thank you for seeing us."

"How can I be of service?" Garrett smiled as he offered them a seat, then sat down.

"The skeleton found at your old house." Gibbs started. "Do you have any idea who it might be?"

"Like I told you before." Garrett shrugged. "I don't have a clue."

"We have reason to believe it might be that of your daughter." DiNozzo said. "LeAnn."

Garrett stared at him for so long, DiNozzo was about to repeat the sentence.

"Why do you have such a belief?" Garrett finally asked.

"It's who Leslie says it is." Gibbs replied.

"There has to be a mistake."

"Why is that, sir?" DiNozzo asked.

"We buried LeAnn at our church." Garrett told him.

Gibbs and DiNozzo looked at each other.

"What church was that?" DiNozzo asked.

"St. Timothy's." Garrett told him.

"We'll check it out." Gibbs said as he stood. "Thank you for your time, Admiral."

"If there's anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Garrett told them.

"We won't." Gibbs promised as he opened the door. "Again, thank you."

"Boss? You didn't ask him about the drowning?" DiNozzo asked as they walked to the car.

"Want to wait and see what Ducky has to say, first." Gibbs replied. "Like Rachel pointed out, the mother was having issues. I don't want to accuse one of the Navy's most senior officers of _anything_ without first having my facts straight."

"Are you getting soft with age?" DiNozzo smiled.

Gibbs just stopped and looked at him.

"I mean…good strategy, Boss." DiNozzo corrected.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Why aren't you at the courthouse, picking up the autopsy report?" Gibbs asked as he rounded the corner.

"They don't open for another hour, Boss." McGee replied.

Gibbs just stared at him.

"I will be waiting at the door when they open." McGee said as he stood up and grabbed the keys off of Gibbs' desk.

"Ziva." Gibbs said.

As McGee walked by her desk, Ziva stood to brief Gibbs on what she found about Garrett's record.

"A solid performer from the start." She began. "Graduated Naval Academy in 1989 and rose quickly through the ranks. All of his evaluations show a dedicated Naval Officer. He is at the top of the list in consideration for the next Navy Chief of Staff.

Gibbs strummed his finger on his desk for a few seconds.

"Something troubling you?" Ziva asked.

"And yet his daughter is accusing him of murdering her sister." Gibbs said.

"How seriously are we going to take the accusation?" Ziva asked. "By the daughter's own admission, the mother was having problems."

"I've already thought of that." Gibbs answered. "That's what's troubling me. I guess we just have to wait and see what Ducky has to say about the autopsy report."

Ziva looked over at DiNozzo, who appeared to be about to say something. She gave him a steely-eyed stare.

"Can we at _least_ go half a day without mentioning _him_?" She pleaded as she sat back down at her desk.

DiNozzo cocked his head to the side. "Who?" He asked.

"You know very well who I am talking about." She said.

DiNozzo just stared at her.

"_Hitchcock!_" She practically screamed.

DiNozzo assumed a faraway look. "I wasn't going to mention him…but since _you_ brought him up," He said. "I thought he would be proud of this case."

Ziva grabbed the edge of her desk and growled.

Gibbs visited Ducky just after lunch.

"Have you had a chance to go over the autopsy report, yet?" He asked.

"A preliminary look." Ducky nodded. "I'm doing a more thorough examination of it now."

"Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Afraid not." Ducky told him. "A cut and dried drowning."

"Accidental?"

"My preliminary look suggests so." Ducky confirmed. "Nothing to indicate that she might have been held under water. Unless I find something to make me question that, I will have to agree with the official finding."

Gibbs just nodded.

"And keep in mind." Ducky continued. "Even if I _do_ find something suspicious. Unless it is an obvious error by the original M.E., it would be _very_ difficult to make a case out of it…it's a fifteen year old report, and, with the current condition of the body, it would be impossible to verify any discrepancies."

"Already thought of that." Gibbs told him.

"So, am I to assume that I am reviewing the report merely as a formality?" Ducky asked.

"Gotta cross the "T's" and dot the "I's"." Gibbs admitted.

"What about the fact that the body was buried in the back yard, and not at the church?" Ducky asked.

"The mother insisted on a closed casket funeral." Gibbs replied. "We're assuming that it was so that she could sneak in and steal the body, then bury it after Garrett had left."

"Pretty morbid of her, if that is the case." Ducky said.

Monday morning, Gibbs walked into Vance's office and placed his report on the desk.

"The Garrett case?" Vance asked as he picked it up.

"Yep." Gibbs replied.

"What was final outcome?"

"Ducky didn't find anything to refute the M.E.'s report." Gibbs shrugged.

"What about the body being buried in the back yard?" Vance asked.

"Mom was having "issues"." Gibbs said. "We believe she stole it from the church and waited for her husband to leave so she could bury it herself."

"What happens to it now?"

"We've turned it back over to the church." Gibbs told him. "They will bury it where it _should_ have been in '96."

"And the daughter?"

"Getting released from the hospital as we speak." Gibbs said. "Rachel is there with her."

"Has Admiral Garrett been notified?" Vance asked.

"I wouldn't want to steal your thunder." Gibbs laughed as he headed for the door.

Vance watched him go, then chuckled as he picked up the phone.

"Boss?" McGee began as he returned from lunch. "You have _got_ to talk to him."

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony." McGee answered.

Gibbs gave him a puzzled look.

"He is driving us _crazy_ with his Hitchcock paranoia." Ziva added.

"Just be thankful that the Marine's name wasn't Stephen King." Gibbs laughed.

Ziva and McGee looked at each other for a few seconds, then both nodded in agreement.

Gibbs looked over and saw Rachel walking past DiNozzo's desk. When she saw him looking at her, she cocked her head in the direction of Vance's office and headed up the stairs. Gibbs got up and followed her.

"I'm on shaky moral ground here." She began when Vance's door was closed. "But I have no other choice…I'm worried about him."

Vance motioned for them both to have a seat.

"Although he hasn't made up his mind yet," She said as she sat down, "he is leaning towards the idea of returning…but it will be a _long_ time before I clear him for field work."

"What's the issue?" Gibbs asked.

"Some would call it a blessing, some a curse," she began, "but he has been mentally preparing for this day since the accident…he _knew_ it would come, but he _still_ wasn't ready for it. And it has affected him even _more_ than he realizes."

"Is he a danger…?" Vance asked.

"If I even thought he _might_ be," she shook her head, "he would be in a hospital right now."

"Then…what?" Gibbs asked.

"A cop has to see things in black and white." She said and started shaking her head. "He no longer does. _Everything_ is filtered through Sarah's death…even to the point of, if he sees a reckless driver on the road, he is seeing the person who ran into his wife."

"I can see how that would be a problem." Vance conceded.

"Look. I'm not saying this could escalate…In fact, I don't believe it _will_." She continued. "But I'm _also_ not going to take a chance on it, either…I am scheduling him for three sessions a week until further notice…whether or not he comes back here."

Vance nodded. "Thank you."

"Just as a precaution," she added, "does he still have his weapon?"

Vance looked at her suspiciously. "And you're _certain_ he's not a threat?" He demanded.

"Like I said…" she repeated. "at _this_ point, he isn't one…but I will _not_ take any chances until I see him a few more times."

"Standard procedure is to take it after a traumatic event until they are cleared." Vance told her.

She nodded. "I have to get back to my office for another patient." She said, standing up. "And I've probably said too much, as it is."

"Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Right now, his best therapy is to spend as much time with her as possible." She said. "She'll be fine."

"Not enough evidence to accuse anyone." DiNozzo said. "All circumstantial "Daughter said that mom said that dad did it."…fitting for a Hitchcock plot."

"The case is over." Ziva replied "Can we _please_ stop talking about Hitchcock."

DiNozzo gave her a smug look.

"Make no mistake about it." He answered. "This story is _far_ from over, there is at least _one_ more chapter…expect the Hitchcock twist any minute now."

Ziva and McGee looked at each other, rolled their eyes, and sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sarah ran into the room and jumped on his bed.

"Good morning, Daddy." She said. "Time to get up."

He looked over at the clock.

4:00 a.m.

"It's too early, sweetheart." He told her. "Go back to bed."

"But you _promised_ we would go to the zoo today." She replied.

"And we will." He said. "But it doesn't open for five more hours."

"But we have to eat breakfast, first." She countered.

"And we'll do _that_, too." He laughed. "In three hours."

"Can I stay in here?" She asked.

"You're getting a little too big to sleep in here, princess." He told her. "Go back to your bed…the alarm is set for seven."

"OK." She sighed. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too." He said as she headed back to her room.

He opened his eyes, sat up, and looked at the clock.

6:03 a.m.

The alarm was set for 6:15. He looked down at Abby, then slowly got out of bed.

Abby reached over and turned off the alarm clock. "Only Tuesday." She thought "When is Friday going to get here?" She sighed and turned over to kiss Matthew good morning.

Only to find his side of the bed empty.

She looked over at the bathroom door, but the door was wide open and the light was off. She got up and threw on her robe and headed to the kitchen, but he wasn't there either.

She headed back to the bedroom, and noticed Sarah's door slightly open.

She opened it fully and looked inside. As you walked in, the room was slightly deeper than wide (15 feet by 12 feet) and the door was in the right corner, with the room spreading out to the left. Sarah's bed was straight in front of the door, and her dresser was on the same wall as the door, to the left.

She saw him sitting on the floor about halfway down the long wall opposite the bed, staring at her bed.

"You OK?" She asked, but he didn't respond.

She slowly took a few steps toward him, but when she saw the gun in his hand, her eyes went wide.

"Matthew?"

He slowly looked at her. "Go to work, Abby." He said.

"No." She shook her head. "We can work this out, Matthew. Give me the gun."

"There's nothing _to_ work out." He said.

"Matthew, you don't want to do this." She fought back her tears. "Give me the gun, and let's have breakfast."

He just turned back to stare at the bed.

Gibbs returned from Abby's locked lab.

"Does anyone know where Abby is?" He asked.

"She hasn't called." Ziva replied as McGee picked up his phone and called her number.

"No answer." He said, running a GPS fix.

"Her phone is at Matthew's house." He told Gibbs. "Maybe her alarm didn't go off."

"And she didn't hear her phone ring?" Gibbs asked, reaching for his own phone and pushing a speed dial number. "I'm on my way to Shuman's house." He told the person at the other end. "Meet me there."

"Boss? Is something wrong?" McGee asked as they followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"I hope not." Gibbs said as the doors closed.

Rachel was knocking on the door when they pulled up.

"Cars are here." She told them. "But I've been knocking for several minutes with no answer."

"Ziva." Gibbs said and she knelt down to pick the lock.

They found Abby sitting on Sarah's bed, crying.

"Abby?" Gibbs asked as he and Ziva entered the room.

"I heard the phone." She said, and started shaking her head. "But I didn't want to leave him alone for even _that_ long."

"Gibbs." Ziva whispered.

When he turned to look at her, he noticed the direction she was looking and followed her gaze.

He noticed the gun that he had missed on entering the room.

"Doc?" He said.

Rachel entered the room and looked at him.

"How long has he been like this?" She asked Abby.

"I found him sitting there when I woke up." She replied.

"Has he said anything?" Rachel asked.

"When I found him, he told me to leave…but I wouldn't." Abby told her and started shaking her head. "He hasn't spoken since."

Rachel nodded and, turning to him, got down and sat in front of him with her legs crossed.

Ziva quickly judged the distance between her and Matthew. She doubted she would be able to prevent him from _firing_ the gun, but if she could get about five steps closer, she might be able to ensure that he didn't _hurt_ himself with it.

She was in uncharted territory here. The closest thing to this that she had trained for was a hostage situation that would end with the subject's neck being broken. She didn't want to hurt Matthew, but, if push came to shove, and he tried to put up a fight, she would have to break his arm.

She could live with that…it was certainly better than what _he_ apparently intended to do.

She would ensure it was a _clean_ break.

She made her way over to the dresser, looking for an opportunity to get closer.

"Matthew," Rachel began, "you _promised_ me that you would talk to Abby if things became too much to handle…what happened?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he just continued to stare at the bed.

"Matthew." She repeated, but he still ignored her. "Matthew…_look_ _at me_."

He slowly turned to her.

"What happened?" She asked, but he just stared at her. "Matthew…_what_ _happened_?"

He looked back at Sarah's bed for a few seconds, and Rachel was about to ask him again…and Ziva was about to take matters into her _own_ hands…when he replied.

"I dreamt about Sarah." He said, then turned back to Rachel. "She woke me up…wanting to go to the zoo. When I _really_ woke up," He started shaking his head, "I realized that I can't do it anymore." He looked at Abby as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm sorry Abby. I just _can't_."

"No, Matthew." Abby cried.

"You _can_ do it Matthew." Rachel told him. "I _know_ you have the strength to. No one will ever deny the fact that you have faced some _tremendous_ personal tragedies…_and_ have had some awesome responsibilities placed on your shoulders. To be able to face those required more willpower than any human has a right to claim…but you not only _faced_ them, you _beat_ them, time and time again, by tapping into that willpower. Matthew, I want you to summon that very willpower right now."

"It's all gone." He said and looked at the gun in his hand, shaking his head. "There's nothing left."

"That's not how willpower works, Matthew." She said. "You don't just use it up. In fact, the _more_ you use it, the _stronger_ it gets. We can get through this together, Matthew, but it has to be a joint effort…I can help you along the way, but I can't do it all for you. You have to summon it _yourself_."

He just stared at Sarah's bed.

"_Perfect_." Ziva thought as she took three steps closer…getting even _closer_ than she had originally planned to. She would let Doctor Cranston do her thing, but if Matthew stopped responding to her, _she_ would be ready.

Rachel glanced over and noticed Ziva, then turned back to Matthew.

"I've been trying to." Matthew said, pointing the gun at himself, causing Ziva to tense up and Gibbs to grab Abby's shoulder to prevent her from screaming out. "And I'm so tired."

Ziva was about to leap when Rachel held up her hand, stopping her. She hesitated, but didn't relax…against her better judgment, she would let the Doctor try her way. But if the hand went down, or Matthew stopped responding to her, she was going in.

"Look at me, Matthew." Rachel said, but he ignored her. "Matthew. Look…at…me." He slowly turned to her and she continued. "If Sarah were sitting on that bed…right now…what do you think she would say to you?"

"But she isn't." He answered, shaking his head. "And she never will again."

"She may not be there _physically_, Matthew." She said, slowly lowering her hand. "But she will _always_ be there in spirit. And in our memory…And I ask you again…_Daddy_…what would your princess be saying?"

He looked at her bed and smiled. "Stop being silly, Daddy." He said, then lowered the gun, looked at her and started shaking his head. "But I have nothing left."

"If that were true, Daddy," Rachel countered, "you would be alone right now. But you're _not_. _We_ are here. We are here because we love you…_Abby_ loves you, just as she loved Sarah…and just as Sarah loved _her_. What did you think about Sarah calling her "Mommy"?"

He looked at Abby and smiled. "I thought it was wonderful."

"You told Sarah that you wondered where she found the strength to overcome her injuries." She continued. "But the answer was always right in front of you…staring at you…from the mirror. She had a wonderful teacher, Daddy…and she learned her lessons well."

Matthew stared at the gun, then at Sarah's bed, then at Rachel. "But she's gone now…so what do I do?" He finally asked.

"You take it one day at a time, Matthew." she replied, holding out her hand, "And you _start_ by giving me the gun…and we'll go from there."

He looked at the gun, then at Sarah's bed, then back at the gun.

For a few seconds, Gibbs didn't think he was going to do it, but then Matthew gently lowered the hammer, spun the gun around so he was holding it by the barrel, placed it in her hand and leaned back against the wall, looking down at his now empty hands.

Rachel immediately handed it up to Gibbs.

Everybody released the breath they hadn't realized they were holding as Gibbs removed the magazine and ejected the round from the breach. Abby ran over and hugged Matthew.

"I'm so sorry, Abby." He cried.

"Don't be." She said. "We'll get through this…_together_."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"DiNozzo and I will ride with you to the hospital." Gibbs told Rachel as she stood up, then turned to McGee and Ziva. "Give Abby a ride to work, and stay with her."

Everyone nodded.

"Abby," Rachel said, "make him a travel bag. Toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, deodorant, a couple of pairs of underwear." She shook her head. "No shaving stuff."

Abby nodded, stood up, and hugged her.

"Thank you." She said, then headed to the bathroom.

"I want to talk to her." Rachel told Gibbs. "_Today_."

Gibbs nodded, then headed outside to call Vance.

As Rachel watched Matthew, he grabbed one of Sarah's teddy bears, closed his eyes, and hugged it.

She walked over and knelt down, putting her hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You see? You _can_ do it, Matthew." She told him. "Sometimes, all that's needed is a reminder."

When he didn't respond, she continued.

"You're going to be OK, Matthew." She said. "We're going to get you some help, and you will be back before you know it."

He looked down at the stuffed animal he was holding, then back at her.

She smiled. "You can take it." She nodded.

He smiled and closed his eyes, wiping his tears on the bear.

She stood up and looked at Ziva, who was still leaning against the dresser.

"I have to go clean out the back of my car." She said.

Ziva nodded.

Rachel took one more look at Matthew, then headed out.

Gibbs was outside, finishing his call with Vance, when he looked over and saw Rachel open her car door, push the button to open the trunk, then put her face in her hands for a few seconds before opening the back door.

As he walked over to her, she was grabbing some bags to move to the trunk. When she turned and stood up, he was standing there.

"You did a great job in there." He said as he took the bags from her hands and started shaking his head. "Don't start doubting yourself."

She stared at him for a few seconds. "It should _never_ have gone that far." She replied.

"Let's get him the help he needs, _first_." Gibbs said as he placed the bags in the trunk. "_Then_ you can sit down and try to figure out what you might have missed…but everything turned out just fine, don't dwell on what _might_ have happened."

She placed a second load in the trunk, then shut it and they headed back inside.

They entered the bedroom to find Matthew sitting in the same spot, looking down at the teddy bear, with Abby sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. She was about to tell him it was time to go when he started talking.

"I asked Sheryl to marry me the day after we graduated high school." He began. "She bought this the day she died…it was the only thing salvaged from the wreckage."

He paused for a few seconds before continuing.

"She was coming home from the mall, when a Semi ran a stop light…she wasn't even the first one to go through the intersection. I was at work, finishing an all-nighter, when I got the call…I didn't even get to say goodbye to them that morning. I don't know what was worse…seeing the only woman I ever loved laying in the morgue, or seeing my baby girl in I.C.U."

He turned to Abby.

"She was _so_ mangled; I couldn't even tell it was a _human_ on that bed…let alone my own _daughter_."

He turned back to the teddy bear.

"She was in the hospital for eight months…but it was another _year_ before they realized the extent of her injuries…I _tried_, Abby…I _tried_ to do the best I could, but she didn't come with instructions…I still wonder if I failed her."

"Noooo." Abby said as she wrapped her arms around him. "No, Matthew. Don't _ever_ think that. There isn't a child alive who could have ever hoped for a better Daddy."

"You can say _that_ again." Ziva added.

He looked up at Ziva, then noticed Rachel.

"I guess it's time for me to go, Abby." He said, looking back at the teddy bear. "They say that true love only comes once in a lifetime." He looked at her. "So why am I lucky enough to have found it twice?" He looked back at the bear. "They _also_ say…if you love something…set it free." He turned to her. "So I'm setting you free, Abby. If you don't want to see me anymore…I understand…but know that I will _always_ love you."

"No." Abby said forcibly and shook her head. "Don't ever think _that_, either. I will visit you every day…and I will be right here when you come back…I _promise_ you that."

He wiped her tears with the back of his hand, kissed her forehead, then stood up and looked at her.

"Thank you." He said, and started shaking his head. "But I won't hold you to it."

After Rachel had walked out with him, Gibbs, who had picked up the travel bag, looked at Abby, then at Ziva, who only nodded.

Three hours later, Ziva looked over at Abby, who was sitting at DiNozzo's desk with her hands clasped and her forearms resting on it. She hadn't said a word since they had left Matthew's house.

She turned to look at Ducky, who was sitting at McGee's desk (Gibbs had called McGee to come and pick him and DiNozzo up from the hospital, because Rachel would have to be there for awhile), _also_ watching Abby. Director Vance had gone to the hospital.

She turned back to Abby. "He's going to be alright." She said.

Abby looked at her, then down at her hands.

A few minutes later, she looked up when the elevator chimed and saw them exit it.

"How is he?" She asked.

"They've admitted him." Gibbs replied. "Their policy is no visitors for forty-eight hours."

Abby only nodded.

"How could I have missed it?" She asked.

"Abby, even _Rachel_ didn't expect this to happen." Gibbs told her. "The signs just weren't there."

"Things like this affect everyone involved." Rachel said. "Not just the person it happens to."

After she had finished getting Matthew checked in, she had gone to N.C.I.S. to talk to Abby, grabbing a quick lunch along the way. They were currently sitting in the conference room.

Abby stared at her, but didn't reply.

"For over five years," Rachel continued, "Sarah was at the center of _every_ decision he made…even those that couple's don't normally face, such as whether or not to work late, because a couple can depend on the other person to pick up any slack."

Abby still just stared.

"Then _you_ came along…and turned _both_ of their worlds upside down…for the better." Rachel added.

"But I wasn't enough to help him _this_ time." Abby told her. "When he _really_ needed me."

"Are you _sure_ about that?" Rachel asked.

Abby gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you think would have happened had you _not_ been there?" Rachel asked.

Abby shook her head. "I don't _want_ to think about it."

"Alright…but if he were sitting here…right now…what would you say to him?" Rachel asked.

Abby thought for a moment before answering.

"I would tell him that I love him." She began, her eyes tearing up. "And that he doesn't have to be afraid of the future."

"You hit the nail on the head." Rachel smiled. "Sarah was dependent on him to such a degree, that _he_ became dependent on _her_…to give him a purpose."

When Abby didn't respond, she continued.

"Now that she is gone, he is questioning _everything_ about himself…_including_ whether or not someone can care about him."

"But I never gave him a reason to." Abby replied.

"You didn't _have_ to." Rachel shook her head. "Think of it as…withdrawal symptoms. In a way, he was addicted to Sarah's dependency…her death forced him to quit, cold turkey."

"Will he be OK?" Abby asked.

"I had to get him to see it…on his own." Rachel nodded. "Which is why I stopped Ziva from jumping on him. He has a _very_ strong will, we just need to get him to focus it somewhere else." She leaned forward. "That's where _you_ come in."

"Will he see me?" Abby asked, terrified of the answer.

Rachel smiled. "That was the last thing he asked me before I left…whether or not I thought _you_ would come visit."

"What did you tell him?"

Her smile grew bigger. ""I can guarantee it."…he smiled."

Abby just smiled.

Rachel's smile faded and she looked down.

"Abby," She began hesitantly. "I…uh…" She looked at Abby. "I _have_ to ask you this. Did he threaten you?"

Abby shook her head without hesitation.

"Not once." She said. "He told me to leave, but when I wouldn't, he just stared at the bed until _you_ arrived."

Rachel nodded.

On Friday afternoon, Gibbs was at his desk, talking to Ducky, when Abby approached.

"Calling it a day?" Gibbs asked.

Abby nodded. "They said I could bring him dinner."

"How's he doing?"

"He's doing better…He actually smiled when I showed up yesterday." She said, smiling herself. "A _real_ smile…I haven't seen one of those since before Sarah was admitted to the hospital."

"After only forty-eight hours." Gibbs said. "He'll be home before you know it…How are _you_ doing?"

"Like Rachel told _him_…" She shrugged, "taking it one day at a time."

"It's all _any_ of us can do." Ducky told her.

She smiled and started to say something, but hesitated.

"What is it?" Ducky asked.

"I never knew…the details of the accident…or the doubts that he had." She fought back tears. "I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did."

"Do you remember what I told you about Sarah's migraine when he was in the hospital?" Ducky asked.

She just gave him a puzzled look.

"About how well she could hide her feelings." He clarified, and she nodded. "Where do you think she learned that from? For six _years_, he put on a brave mask…for _her_ sake…it will take some time before he realizes he no longer has to wear it…but the very fact that he opened up as much as he did about the accident is a good sign."

"I just wonder…if I should have done something different." She replied.

"All things considered," Ducky said, "I think it ended ideally."

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Nobody was hurt." Ducky clarified. "And he's getting the help he needs…what other outcome would you have preferred?"

She considered this for a moment before nodding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and turned to leave.

"Abby." Ziva said.

She stopped and turned to her.

"He questioned his ability to go on." Ziva began. "He questioned his abilities as a father…He questioned _your_ ability to love him after this." She started shaking her head. "But he _never_ questioned his own love for you."

Abby considered this for a few seconds before turning to Ziva and smiling.

"Thank you." She said, and headed to the elevator with a lighter step.

Gibbs waited for the elevator doors to shut before turning to Ducky.

"Between the lines." He said.

Ducky took a moment to consider his reply.

"I have read all of your statements." He began. "And there isn't a doubt in my mind about his intent. This was _not_ a…"cry for help"…No…he had made up his mind that he was going to end it. He was cold and calculating…the only _conscious_ emotion that I could see was despair…no anger, no fear, no regret. The only…mistake…that he made, which we can _all_ be grateful for, was that he wasn't thinking clearly after the dream. _Had_ he been, he would have waited for Abby to leave before getting the gun…and I shudder to think of what would have been waiting for her when she returned."

"What stopped him?" Ziva asked.

"He didn't want to do it in front of Abby…perhaps out of a _sub_-conscious desire to protect her. But I don't believe it was his love for her that drove it, nor her love for him…it was _Sarah's_ love for her that held him back. He didn't want to hurt the only woman, besides his wife, that Sarah had bonded with." Ducky replied. "But, once she had found him, had she stepped out of the room for even a minute…"

"Like, to answer a phone call." McGee said.

Ducky shook his head. "Don't do that, Timothy…you had _no_ idea."

"Could he do it again?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky pondered this for a moment before answering.

"Unlikely." He finally replied. "Simply because the despair reached a critical point because he didn't know how to handle it. With the help that he's getting now, he will learn what to do _before_ it reaches that point."

Gibbs looked up from his drink to see Ducky coming down the stairs.

He grabbed another glass, filled it, and handed it to Ducky when he walked up.

"Jethro," Ducky began after taking a drink, "you are _not_ upset because Rachel missed any signs. Like you told Abby, there _were_ none."

"Weren't there?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't even think _he_ realized how close to the edge he was," Ducky replied, "until he woke up that morning."

"It wasn't his job to." Gibbs countered.

"Jethro," Ducky began, "As far as Matthew's state of mind is concerned, the one thing that _all_ of your statements have in common is that he was _not_ delusional. He _knew_ where he was…he _knew_ what he was doing…and, most important of all, he _knew_ Sarah had died and wasn't coming back. One of the traits that psychologists look for in an unstable mind is the inability…or unwillingness…to accept current events as real…he did not display such a trait."

"Then what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"We'll probably never know for sure." Ducky answered. "Given the complexities of the human mind, there are _very_ few definite answers…that is why psychology is considered part science, part art." He took a drink. "As late as the 1950's, they would strap patients into bed until they were "cured"…nowadays, the trend seems to be to drug them into submission…a trend which I happen to disagree with, and I have expressed my displeasure of it to Rachel…fortunately, she is in agreement with me, and will do everything she can to ensure it doesn't happen with Matthew."

"Even if it keeps him from doing it again?" Gibbs asked.

"Medicine _does_ have its uses." Ducky replied. "For short term, temporary conditions…it should _never_ be used in lieu of fixing the problem…however, I did _not_ come here to debate psychiatric practices with you."

Gibbs just shrugged.

"What _is_ this about, Jethro?" Ducky asked.

Gibbs thought for a few seconds before answering.

"There, but for the grace of God, Duck." He replied, shaking his head and taking another drink. "But for the grace of God."

Ducky just stared at him, suddenly comprehending.

"I apologize, Jethro." He said. "I _completely_ failed to notice the similarities."

"It was almost exactly the same, Duck." Gibbs replied. "Although he got to spend six more years with her…Sarah died in that car accident. Half of me is envious of him…the other half is grateful for the fact that I didn't have to look at Kelly, day after day, knowing she had a death sentence on her…and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it." He finished his drink and poured another.

"That certainly puts a new perspective on it. And maybe that's what happened." Ducky contemplated. "Maybe it was six years of bottled up grief that suddenly came crashing down on him all at once…If _that's_ the case, he handled it better than _I_ would have." He paused to take a drink before continuing. "I highly doubt that _I_ could have gone on for three weeks before breaking down…I will have to speak with Rachel about this…But she was certainly correct when she told him he has a _tremendous_ amount of willpower."

"Abby told me that he has made up his mind about returning." Gibbs said, then shook his head. "He's not going to…Vance is placing him on "Unpaid Leave" status, so Rachel can still see him."

"I never expected him to return." Ducky said. "But he _was_ a brilliant Agent."

"That he was." Gibbs agreed. "When he transferred from California, I told Jenny I wanted him on my team."

"She probably didn't want to stack the deck." Ducky laughed.

"Her words exactly." Gibbs laughed and took another drink.

"I'm actually quite surprised that Leon didn't offer him Nagen's position." Ducky said. "I mean, Susan is doing a _great_ job…but _he_ had seniority, and would have been the natural choice."

"He _did _offer it to him." Gibbs replied. "Before he was even released from the hospital. He turned it down."

"Did he give a reason?" Ducky asked.

"A perfectly legitimate one." Gibbs nodded. "But I think the _real_ reason was because he had higher priorities."


End file.
